


Doctor Tenderness

by Damnluft



Category: Music RPF, Rammstein, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Daily Routine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnluft/pseuds/Damnluft
Summary: Hey, Dr. Tenderness, are you still treating the sick and the insane?
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Kudos: 3





	Doctor Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Lavoie - Docteur Tendresse.  
> На ней завязана вся работа, поэтому обязательно слушаем.

Ты долго сомневался, прежде чем прийти в захламлённый гараж и связаться с пятью восторженными придурками. Понимаю твои сомнения — выглядели мы экзотично. Краденые инструменты, вечные халтурки и подработки, бардак, пустые бутылки и пыль, чья-то одежда… Ты всегда сомневался, мялся и не мог решить. Что тогда, что потом, когда впервые попался в мои объятия, когда получал тычки и остроты. Ты видел, что я болен, и хотел лечить, а я смеялся: ничего у тебя не выйдет.

Доктор Нежность, ты можешь излечить сожаление и горечь?

В твоей медицинской сумке нелепые выходки, танцы и глупые шутки, что заставляют улыбаться. Мои медиаторы (а я всё гадал — куда они деваются?), перуанская шапка, которую я выбросил в окно, диски с царапинами на крышках — мы получили их в том музыкальном магазине, помнишь? Я был придирчив, ты взял первое, что попалось под руку. Он оказался испорчен, но ты всё равно сидел и слушал скрипы и завывания магнитофона, а потом писал свою космическую музыку. Как тебе это удаётся? Никогда не пойму. Но слыша знакомые удары по клавишам, я забываю, что такое боль.

Ремнями затянуты стеклянные флаконы из-под маминых духов — я всё ещё помню этот душный сладкий запах в прихожей, у зеркала. В эти флаконы бережно запечатаны мои детские сны. Наверное, если открыть их, ночи перестанут быть чёрными. В боковом отделении журналы с розовыми слонами и красными галстуками, растянутый нейлон струн и нагретые солнцем камешки с дорог Шверина. Иногда я задумываюсь: а чего в этой сумке нет? И не нахожу ответа.  
А счастье — счастье там тоже есть? Всамделишное, вовсе не то, что приносят в зелёных бутылках, бумажных квадратиках и прозрачных пакетиках? Счастье сложнее серотонина и дофамина, его не закатаешь в трёхлитровые банки. Зато можно забить твой номер в «срочные» и смотреть на него, так и не нажав на зелёную трубку.

Ты женился. Потом развёлся. Остался с дочерью, скребущей тоской и ласковой кошкой. Я же спал со всеми подряд, встречался, расставался и убеждал себя, что могу быть обычным — завести семью, остановиться, остепениться? Осадить коней?  
Спустя столько лет я — капризное, самодовольное, пережёванное наркотиками и алкоголем существо, и ты — потрёпанный жизнью, но светящийся изнутри. Не можешь вылечить самого себя, но с совершенно идиотской щедростью вкладываешь целебные пилюли в мою ладонь. И моё сердце отчего-то бьётся как радостно.

эй, Доктор Нежность, ты всё ещё лечишь больных и безумцев?

Кожа обвисла и потускнела, от буйных грив остались только воспоминания,  
а твои глаза ясны, лучисты. В них пляшет бледное апрельское небо, и сколько бы я дал, чтобы получить хоть немного твоего света! Одна искорка-капля в прозрачный хлорид натрия, и это будет первым уколом, после которого я буду счастлив. Я правда стану счастлив.

Ты смотришь на меня доверчиво и будто не знаешь, что мне нужно. Не верю, что ты забыл наши разговоры, все глупости, которые мы делали вместе, наши «случайные» поцелуи, которые «никогда больше не повторятся». Неужели ты даже не догадываешься, что мой опий, мой аспирин и хинин сидит прямо передо мной, и что рецепт, который невозможно подобрать, каждое утро отражается в зеркале твоей ванной?

Обними меня, чтобы всё стало как прежде.


End file.
